WO 2011/050773 A1 discloses a clutch system in the form of a “booster clutch”, in which a friction clutch designed as a separating clutch can be actuated with the aid of a ramp system. To close the friction clutch, the ramp system can change its axial extent by means of an output ramp, which can be rotated relative to an input ramp, and can thereby axially move a pressure plate of the friction clutch. It is thereby possible for a clutch disk to be clamped frictionally between the pressure plate and a counterplate of the friction clutch.
There is a need to reduce the installation space requirement of a powertrain, especially in the axial direction.
Thus there is a long-felt need to indicate measures which make possible a powertrain with a small installation space requirement, especially in the axial direction.